deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How come we don't have a news board?
It's simple, it's sophisticated, it updates and it tells you almost everything!! Tazio said about this and It think we should make a newsboard!! We should update people with the latest news and projects such as: * United wikias * Put your hand into your best friend's pocket. * Wikia gets a new skin * Rumors of dead space 2 coming out. * New users * New pages. * and more!!! I mean you guys have to understand the potential of a simple newsboard. It just tells people that this wikia is still alive and fresh!! I hope I get a reply soon. I can handle with the news board.--Magistret 13:02, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :We do... and it's very small... it's located in the Main Page with the following title "What's new on Dead Space wiki". The problem is that the community in Dead Space Wiki is too tiny and there's not much to inform.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I have to agree that we do need a news board, even if we just centre the board more and make it more prominetnt, and we could have regular articles about what is happening in the wikia, like news on stuff important to the Administrators and the site, similar to the Halopedia posts, and I have to say they are good and makes the site much more welcoming, as if run by interesting people, (Haegemonia) and if we don't have any, then we will be mindless Necromorphs, sitting there waiting to be sliced up by Isaac. So I would love to push the board into a more prominent view. That's all for me, Keep on Dismembering people! Tazio1 06:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :You mean the Daily News feature in Halopedia? That... would... require more than several staff to make that possible. We would need a really active community in order to do so. How do we know we have an active community? If you can count the number of active members, it means our community is not that active. :As of now, we should focus on getting more users to contribute. In the mean time, I'll start a design for the News Board... might copy off my previous works in Halopedia.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Wow, Tazio is starting to sound alot like me! So yeah, this is going to be interesting to see if this works out. We really need alot of devotion that I just don't think is there right now. Hopefully that will change, but... --LBCCCP 20:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry to cramp any style of yours LBCCCP, didn't mean to, but I like expresing myself with words. Writing Novels is a socond nature of that... I think also, to get more active menbers, we should start linking our sites to other 'sister' sites that are similar to ours, get affiliations with other wiki's, like in the Jak and Daxter wiki, (I love that crazy furball, I'm sorry...) and link with sites like Resident Evil and Dante's Inferno, another Visceral game. Apart from that, I don't have any more ideas yet. Keep on dismembering People! Tazio1 03:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC)